


Controversial Love (abomination)

by silentterror



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Park Jisung, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Infantilism, Lawyer Lee Taeyong, Lawyer Seo Johnny, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentterror/pseuds/silentterror
Summary: Their love was unconventional at best and controversial at worst. They were often called many ugly things. They didn't care, however, so long as they had eachother.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acrazyworldofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrazyworldofdreams/gifts).



> **PLEASE READ THE TAGS. DON’T READ IT IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE!**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Dear requester, I hope you know what you were doing when you requested this. I hope you’re prepared to have your name attached to this. I am proud of this work, in fact it’s the first time in a while I’ve been so inspired to write something. I know the amount of hate i’m going to get for this. And that’s ok. I’m ready.  
> Kpop is the only fandom i have ever been a part of where it is so terribly awful to age up underage characters and write them. Literally every hogwarts student ever is under 17 and yet no one is up in arms over HP erotica. Hell, no one would blink an eye if i wrote a Johnten Hogwarts smut, despite that meaning they would be teenagers and underage.  
> You can try to come at me with hate, but i won’t listen to it. I hope anyone reading this can at least enjoy it some. 
> 
> The working summary for this was: _Lol rip. Fuck my life._ and i just think that’s still fitting. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Jisung sat on the bed with his legs stretched in front of him. His bright blue hair had faded into a baby blue that matched his overalls perfectly.

He was coming down from a soft high. It wasn't the sort that caused him to feel euphoric and giddy. It was the sort of high that left him with butterflies in his belly and his head. It was the sort of high that came from him knowing he was cared for and loved. Even if it was for just those few hours.

His Daddy took excellent care of him when he regressed. His regression was caused by the looming deadline of a major project for one of his classes. His professor was expecting top notch work because it was what Jisung normally provided. The stress caused him to suddenly regress mentally.

He wasn't expecting it; no one was.

He had locked himself in his room, curling himself around his stuffies and underneath no less than 4 blankets. When he regressed, his mindset became that of a 4 to 6 year old child. When he had this mindset, also called littlespace, he needed the attention and care a child required. After almost an hour in this position, he suddenly became _very_ lonely and called the first person he thought about; the only person able to take care of him when he was in littlespace.

"Daddy," he had whimpered into his phone.

Just like an actual child, Jisung wasn’t able to take care of himself well when he regressed. That fact alone is why he had someone he could call Daddy; someone who didn’t treat him like a creep, but instead like he was priceless. His Daddy was someone who would take care of him without question. He was someone Jisung could trust.

Within 15 minutes of hanging up, there was a knock on his door. A man with dark hair and eyes to match stood in the doorway. The mere sight of the other man made Jisung feel safer; he felt as though all of his problems were melting away.

The two of them spent the next few hours cuddling as they watched various Disney movies and shows. His Daddy changed him out of his Big boy clothes and into one of the outfits that made him feel smaller, safer. He made sure he was drinking plenty of water, even if it was out of a baby bottle. He spoon fed him the dinner Jisung's roommate, Chenle, made. He cuddled him close as they watched yet another movie on Jisung's laptop.

As the movie was coming to an end, Jisung could feel himself relax further, but also progressively return to his "normal" mental state. He curled himself further into his Daddy’s side, seeking the warmth of the other man. They were the same height, but Jisung always appreciated when he was the little spoon, made to feel tiny. It helped that Jisung was of a smaller build.

When his Daddy left the room to use the bathroom, Jisung found himself sitting upright in the bed, fully aware he was Big again. He didn't feel weird, though. He knew he should have as an 18 year old freshman in university in a monster-printed onesie covered by light blue overalls surrounded by ten or more stuffed animals.

But he didn't.

He felt light and airy; safer than he ever felt. He thought about his Daddy. He thought about how he never questioned what Jisung wanted, he always just gave it to him. He thought about all of the previous nights and days they spent together.

Suddenly, Jisung was very aware of the tightness of his onesie.

Feeling constricted, he unbuckled his overalls and shimmied out of them. He was in the process of undoing the snaps of his onesie in between his legs when his Daddy opened the door to his bedroom.

"Oh, are you feeling Big again?" he asked, his voice dropping an octave as he watched Jisung slowly pull the onesie over his head.

The blue haired boy hummed out an affirmative before he fell back onto the bed, inching his way closer to the headboard. He hoped he would get what he wanted despite being Big again.

He bit his lip as he toyed with the hemline of his briefs, the other man's eyes never leaving Jisung's body. Jisung blinked, and suddenly the dark haired man was looming over him. His arms caging the smaller boy, he leaned closer to Jisung's face.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked, always the gentleman and always reaffirming his partner's boundaries.

Jisung whimpered before nodding his head quickly, practically dying for the feeling of the other man touching him.

"You know the rules. Use your words or you get nothing."

 _Shit,_ Jisung thought, suddenly afraid the other man would retract entirely.

"Yes, please kiss me, Daddy."

They were never intimate when Jisung was little. It was one of their boundaries, the idea making them both uncomfortable. However, they still liked to play with power exchange even in bed. This lead to continual use of the endearment "Daddy" even when Jisung was Big.

The other man let out a guttural moan before he mashed their lips together. Jisung moaned as he felt the other man _finally_ touch him; his hands roaming inside the smaller's briefs. Jisung clung tightly to his shoulders, fingers entwining in dark hair. His back arched into his partner when the other man brushed his hand across Jisung's penis. He knew he was in for a good night.

They didn't always have sex after Jisung came out of littlespace, but it was common. They both found the residual power exchange a huge turn on, so they normally acted on their desires. There were plenty of times, however, when Jisung was too far gone, even after becoming Big again. That only happened when he was too stressed or overworked for regressing into littlespace to be enough. Instead, he would remain stuck in a place of anxiety and fears. Those times were left with more cuddles and tender kisses.  

The two of them did, however, enjoy fucking even when Jisung didn't need to regress.

They weren't dating; rarely seeing each other unless Jisung needed the other. Jisung had taken to calling them Friends with Benefits simply because he couldn't find another term for it.

They discussed their feelings and agreed they weren't ready for a committed relationship. Jisung wasn't ready for the task of taking care of another. He understood their dynamic would carry over into an actual relationship, but he would still be responsible for caring for the other.

Don't misunderstand, he loved his Daddy and wanted to help him too, but he needed to focus on himself first.

Chenle called him selfish and Jisung didn’t disagree, but sometimes it was okay to be a little selfish.

 

* * *

 

 

Jisung sighed quietly to himself as he stared longingly onto the sales floor from the window in the backroom. Well, he thought he was being quiet.

"What is up with you?" Chenle asked him for the 13th time that week and it was only Tuesday.

"Nothing!" Jisung said quickly, snapping up from his slumped position.

"Who are you staring at this time?" his roommate asked, trying to peek around Jisung's shoulder to see out onto the floor.

"No one!" Jisung squeaked as he attempted to push Chenle away form the glass.

"No one? What do you mean no one? You’re literally always staring at someone, slut." Jisung didn't even bat an eye at the derogatory term. For Chenle, negative terms were terms of endearment. He almost always called Jisung slut or cunt. It was just who he was.

"You’re not wrong," Jisung trailed off as his eyes found their way to his current favorite regular. Chenle and Jisung worked at a coffee shop in one of the better parts of town. It was situated directly in the middle of the business section of downtown and boasted the nicest quality coffee and pastries in the area. Regular customers were either business people too busy to linger or pretentious hipsters who thought they were cool for spending the entire day in a coffee shop. The hipster type never caught Jisung's eye; they were too stuck up and vapid for him to even spare a moment on them. His attention was always grabbed by the older business men. Maybe it was caused by his interest in age regression and the Caregiver/little dynamic, but he was always interested in men older than him.

His current favorite was a man with slightly shaggy, longer hair bleached beyond repair to an almost white. He always wore a jet black suit and occasionally carried a matching briefcase. He was one of the only business men who would sit in the coffee shop. Very rarely Jisung would see the man actually open his briefcase or work on anything. Most days he would just sit at the same table near a window, sipping on his iced americano. Jisung could respect a man who would take the time to enjoy a nice cup of coffee.

The blue haired boy snapped out of his reverie when almond shaped eyes suddenly met his own from across the shop. Jisung ducked down, below the counter in front of the window, hoping his sudden disappearance would confuse the other man and think he was just seeing things. Chenle, the always supportive best friend, laughed at Jisung as he kicked his sneaker. Before Jisung could retaliate, the older of the two ran through the double doors of the backroom, hiding from the younger's wrath on the sales floor. Grumbling in defeat, Jisung climbed up from his hiding spot, back to the window. If the man was still looking his way, Jisung would be damned if he made eye contact again.

He busied himself cleaning the dishes previously used during the day. It was Chenle's turn to do the dishes, but Jisung didn't mind, he just wanted to avoid going behind the bar on the sales floor. Out of habit (not curious at all), Jisung looked up through the window, but was only disappointed to find the business man has left and Chenle was cleaning the table in his absence.

Jisung went back to scrubbing the plate in his hands, almost dropping it when his roommate burst through the backroom doors.

"How is it that you did nothing but stare like a creep yet you get a tip and I don't?!" Chenle screeched, his voice rising in pitch the longer he spoke.

Jisung continued to scrub the plate as he blinked in Chenle's direction, obviously not understanding what his roommate was going on about.

"Look!" the blonde haired man held up a $20 note with a sticky note attached to it. In black sharpie the words "For the cute, blue one." were written across the pale yellow paper. Jisung blushed as he looked away, the plate becoming very interesting all of a sudden.

Chenle let out another dolphin screech before slamming the note on the counter and walking away. Jisung glanced at the clock thanking all deities that his shift was almost over, but Chenle would have to be there for another 2 hours.

 

* * *

 

 

The ballroom was packed. Jisung felt like the air was being forced out of his lungs every time he tried to turn around. He normally didn't mind crowds, but this was another story. There were rows upon rows of booths, each with at least 2 to 3 people behind the table. Each booth had a large sign boasting the name of the company being represented. Jisung's university took pride in their job fairs. He understood why, really he did, but that doesn't mean he enjoyed going to them.

As members of the Honors College within their university, Jisung and Chenle were required to show up at the job fair. His Honor's professor had his own booth at the fair, representing the corporate company he worked for when he wasn't teaching. As a part of their grade in the class, the roommates had to go to at least 3 booths, gather information on the company, and then find their professor's booth. At his booth they had to sign a paper stating they were there and what companies they talked to. If they failed to do so, their grade would drop a whole letter.

That is how the two boys found themselves walking in the packed ballroom of their university's student building. The had already been to two booths each; they didn't go to the same ones, or ones close together, but they stayed together the entire time despite the amount of walking necessary. They were searching for a third booth for Chenle to go to when someone suddenly called out to them.

"Hey, blue hair!" Jisung instinctively turned in the direction of the call, keenly aware when blue hair was mentioned. "Aren't you the one from the coffeeshop?"

Jisung immediately wished the ground would swallow him whole. His face turned bright pink as he was forced to be face to face with the blonde business man in a suit. Up close the man was even more breathtaking. His eyes were so dark it was hard to tell where the iris began and where the pupil ended. His skin had similar pigment to Jisung's, but was slightly paler. His lips were small but soft looking, as though kissing them would feel like kissing a cloud.

For the second time in a minute, Jisung wished the ground would swallow him when he saw those lips twitch into a smirk. His eyes traveled up to meet the dark eyes trained on him, an eyebrow casually raised in question. Jisung blushed further, resisting the urge to hide his face in his hands.

"Ah," he started to attempt to speak, his voice almost cracking from nerves. "Yes, that's me. My name is Jisung."

"Jisung. Cute. It is nice to have a cute name to call such a pretty face." At that Jisung actually did hide his face behind his hands, but only for a few seconds before the man began to speak again. "My name is Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on who the mystery Daddy is? It is a member of NCT, that's all I'll say for now. :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to anyone who has hateful words for me about this story. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy~ <3

"My name is Taeyong. Lee Taeyong."

Jisung pulled his hands away from his face as soon as the other man spoke again. Then, at Taeyong’s introduction, his arms dropped down to his sides in shock. His eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape before he remembered himself and straightened up. 

"Lee Taeyong? As in  _ the  _ Lee Taeyong of Seo & Lee?!" Jisung asked in shock, voice threatening to raise an octave as he spoke.

"One in the same," Taeyong said, arms extending to the side to showcase the banner behind him.  _ Seo & Lee Law Firm: The Boss That Leads You.  _ "You must be here representing the coffee shop, right? I saw they have a table a few spots down." Taeyong pointed his chin in the direction of the coffee shop booth. 

It took a few moments for the blue haired student to process the lawyer's words. So, Lee Taeyong didn't know Jisung was a student at the university? Did he think Jisung was a full time employee or perhaps higher up the corporate ladder at the coffee shop? 

Jisung blushed even harder, ashamed of the fact he had to work nearly fulltime to support himself while going to school. His parents weren’t in the best standing financially, so he was forced to support himself. His age prevented him from getting a job anywhere aside from customer service or fast food. He would never admit it, but he was also a little ashamed of his age. Not only did it prevent him from working where he wanted to, but it also prevented him from dating. It wasn't his fault he was attracted to men much older than him. It was just who he was as a person.

"Jisung! Chenle!" A rapidly approaching voice called out. Jisung felt a hand on his shoulder and turned, only to be face to face with a brown, curly haired boy. "Our professor is at the end of this row of booths. He is leaving soon, so you should head over there soon to get signed off for credit!"

"Thanks, Jaemin," Chenle replied as he pulled Jisung in the mentioned direction.

Jisung wanted to say something more to Taeyong, maybe even give him his number, but he was still shellshocked by the entire encounter. However, he was pulled away from the scene faster than he expected by his roommate. 

The last sight he had of the lawyer was a confused face and a subtle wave.

Taeyong watched as the cute boy with light blue hair was pulled away by a smaller, blonde haired boy. The brown haired one, the one they called Jaemin, was still at Seo & Lee Law Firm’s table, however. 

Jaemin picked up one of the pamphlets an intern at the firm painstakingly created. Taeyong turned to him, ready to answer any questions he may have about interning at the company, or of the world of law in general. When Taeyong noticed the kid wasn't going initiate conversation, Taeyong took it upon himself to be the bigger person.

"You and your friends… are you here for a school project, or because you are genuinely interested in an internship or job?" 

He tried to be subtle, he really did. He didn't want to be  _ that _ creepy old man who asked a college student how old he and his friends were. He was curious about the young man with blue hair. He had seen him from afar, before, but never had the opportunity to speak to him. In his part of the town, it was strange to see someone with bright colored hair. It was the first thing Taeyong noticed about Jisung.

The second thing he noticed was how often he was at the coffee shop; always there early in the morning when Taeyong stopped to get his daily caffeine boost.

"Ah, yeah," Jaemin said, finally looking up from the pamphlet. "It is a requirement for all freshmen Honors students to attend. I find it to be a waste of time, though. Most companies don't want to hire some 18 year old kid fresh out of high school."

Taeyong nodded nonchalantly as Jaemin spoke. He didn't mean to ignore Jaemin, but as soon as he said the word 'freshman' Taeyong's brain went blank.

The boy was 18. The beautiful, blue haired wonder was 18 years old, 19 at the oldest. 

Taeyong had made a point to sit in the coffee house for longer periods of time, hoping the boy would notice him and say something, or at least give him an opening to say something. But everytime Taeyong was in the shop, Jisung was nowhere to be found.

That went on for no less than three months before the job fair.

Was he creepy?

Did Taeyong really become that creepy old man fawning after 18 year old kids?

* * *

 

"He's not a kid!"

"Johnny, he is a freshman in college. He is almost half my age! Yes! He  _ is _ a kid!" Taeyong's voice was louder than normal, almost yelling with frustration from his position on his friend’s couch. 

He went back to his skyrise office after the job fair feeling like his skin was crawling. He immediately sought out his older best friend and business partner, Johnny Seo, who Taeyong found sitting in his own penthouse office. Johnny always made Taeyong feel safer, he was like an older brother to him. 

He was at least six inches taller than Taeyong and built a lot broader. His hair was a dark black, and he kept it slicked back during work hours. As the day passed by, however, it would lose its hold and hang in his eyes.

Taeyong regaled the other man with his woes of forbidden attraction. He started from the beginning, back when Taeyong first saw Jisung in the coffeeshop. He admitted to his business partner the reason he was late everyday for three weeks straight. Finally, he had caught on to the fact he had to leave his house earlier if he wanted to spend more time in the cafe before work. And now he had to admit that to Johnny. 

Johnny listened quietly through the whole story. He didn't say a word when Taeyong told him about the most recent coffee stop, the tip and note, or the job fair. He waited to say anything until Taeyong grunted in frustration, hands on his hips, staring out of the window that was high above the bustling cityscape of tall buildings and traffic-congested streets. 

"I shouldn't be attracted to him, Johnny. He is just a kid." After a few moments of tense silence, Taeyong spoke up again. "This could ruin my career, Johnny. It is practically pedophilia." The blonde haired man complained before collapsing onto Johnny’s white leather office couch.

Johnny’s office matched the rest of the building: white floors, grey walls, and the occasional red brick accent wall. Johnny furnished his space with a glass desk in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows, two white leather couches, and a glass coffee table in between the couches. He also had two white leather chairs in front of his desk for clients to sit in. Against the wall to the left of the desk, large bookcases hid the brick facade.

From one of the bookshelves, Johnny pulled out five large black leather bound books. He dropped the books on the coffee table in front of Taeyong, causing the younger man to startle from his position.

"Pedophilia, you say? Ruin your career, you say? Okay, let me do my job, then, and defend you in the event of something like that being said." Johnny didn't look at Taeyong the entire time he spoke. Instead, he sorted through the books. Finding a specific one, he opened a random page, only to find it to be the exact one he wanted.

"Pedophilia: a psychiatric disorder in which an adult or older adolescent experiences a primary or exclusive sexual attraction to prepubescent children. Although girls typically begin the process of puberty at age 10 or 11, and boys at age 11 or 12, criteria for pedophilia extend the cut-off point for prepubescence to age 13," Johnny read aloud from a passage in the book. "I thought you said he was 18. That is significantly past the cut off age for prepubescence."

"Yeah, but Johnny–" Taeyong started to say, but was cut off by Johnny reading another passage aloud.

" _ The International Classification of Diseases _ defines pedophilia as a sexual preference for children of prepubertal or early pubertal age. In popular usage, the word pedophilia is often applied to any sexual interest in children or the act of child sexual abuse. This use conflates the sexual attraction to prepubescent children with the act of child sexual abuse, and fails to distinguish between attraction to prepubescent and pubescent or post-pubescent minors." 

Johnny sat on the couch, a book in his lap, and stared at Taeyong. When the blonde man made no indication he was going to say something, Johnny continued to read.

"Researchers recommend that these imprecise uses be avoided, because although people who commit child sexual abuse are sometimes pedophiles, child sexual abuse offenders are not pedophiles unless they have a primary or exclusive sexual interest in prepubescent children."

"Hear that, Taeyong," Johnny said in a mocking tone. " _ Imprecise uses should be avoided. _ You incorrectly saying it is pedophilia is only creating a bigger issue."

"But Johnny–" Taeyong whined, still visibly stressed over the topic. "He is 18 years old. I am  _ 30\.  _ He wasn't even born when I was going to highschool… that sounds like something sick to me."

"Okay, fine. Let's see if there is a proper classification for it then," Johnny added, clearly sick of his friend's self-deprecating shit but still wanting to help. "Let's look up hebephilia," he said before reading from a different book.

“What even is hebephilia?” Taeyong asked, confused. 

"Hebephilia is the strong, persistent sexual interest by adults in pubescent children, which are typically ages 11 to 14. Does that sound right, Taeyong?"

The man in question groaned before looking at his best friend. "He is 18, Johnny."

"Right, so not even hebephilia. So let's keep looking... Ah, here we go. How about ephebophilia?”

“Ephebophilia?” Taeyong parroted, still confused. 

“Ephebophilia is the primary sexual interest in mid-to-late adolescents, generally ages 15 to 19." Johnny looked at Taeyong with a smug smile before reading the next paragraph. "Generally, the preference is  _ not _ regarded by psychologists as a  _ pathology _ when it does not interfere with other major areas of one's life, and is not listed by name as a mental disorder or as a paraphilia."

"Do you feel your attraction to Jisung is interfering with your life, Taeyong? Do you,  _ really?" _

"Well, no, of course not. It just is interfering with my morals, I guess," Taeyong covered his eyes with the back of his elbow, suddenly too exhausted to deal with his best friend any longer.

"And here is another piece of information below that paragraph. It doesn't have anything to do with  _ your _ situation, but you know, might as well be thorough, hm?" Johnny looked like the kid who finally was allowed to eat the piece of cake sitting in front of him. He loved being able to put his best friend in his place from time to time.

_ "Ageplay _ is not considered pedophilia or related to pedophilia by professional psychologists. Individuals who ageplay enjoy portraying children, or enjoy childlike elements typical of children present in adults. There is no recognized etiology for infantilism and there's little research done on the subject. Though commonly confused with pedophilia, the two conditions are distinct and infantilists do not seek actual children as sexual partners."

Taeyong pulled his arm away from his eyes long enough to give Johnny a half glare, half confused stare.

"Pedophilia is limited strictly to prepubescent kids, Taeyong. You being attracted to a boy of legal consenting age is not pedophilia."

"That doesn't make it  _ right,  _ though!" Taeyong yelled. His frustration and shame over the subject finally reached its climax.

"Define  _ right."  _ It was a short sentence, practically growled by the older man, his own frustration seeping into his words. The silence following was all Johnny needed to continue speaking. "What about this situation isn't  _ right  _ to you? If he consents to your advances and if you consent to the relationship, what is wrong with that? Where is your problem? Are you worried about what the public thinks?"

Another period of silence.

"Since when did you care what the public thinks? I distinctly remember you saying  _ ‘fuck the public, I am gay and proud and they can’t do anything about it’ _ right before we got blackout drunk in celebration the day before you came out. Where did that Taeyong go? Because I am not sure I can deal with this whiny, people-pleasing wimp."

Before Taeyong had the opportunity to answer, Johnny was up from the couch and walking out of the door.

"Lock up when you're done!" The other man called out before he made it too far down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

A few weeks had passed since Jisung last saw Taeyong. He wasn't working his normal morning shift due to having a lot of exams in the morning hours. Instead, he was scheduled to work evening shifts, thus missing Taeyong every morning. The blue haired barista found himself missing the sight of the blond lawyer. He knew nothing about him, aside from where he worked and his coffee order, but he was still enraptured by the older man. Jisung wanted nothing more than to get to know the other man. Even spending time with his Daddy didn't cure his desire to get to know the other.

Lost in his thoughts of his Daddy, Taeyong, and life in general, Jisung repeatedly wiped a spot on the bar counter. He glanced up when he heard the soft tinkle of the bells by the door, signifying a blond man in a suit walked in. Jisung tried to hide his disappointment as he took the man's order, realizing the man wasn't Taeyong.

The next hour or so, Jisung was preoccupied making drinks for the late evening rush as his coworker, Sicheng, took the orders. The blue haired student only moved through the paces of making the drinks, not even wasting the time to look at the crowd or the names on the sides of the cups. It wasn't until he made an iced Americano with extra vanilla syrup that Jisung faltered from his pattern.

 _No, it couldn't be. He hasn't came in this late at all in the past two weeks,_ the student thought to himself.

Jisung turned to call out the name in his normal 'your-drink-is-done-please-get-it-quickly' voice, only to choke on the name halfway.

"I believe that is mine.” A man in a silky white shirt and black dress pants said, moving toward the counter near the barista station.

Jisung swallowed thickly as he stared Taeyong in the eyes. The lawyer grabbed the drink from Jisung's hand, fingers lingering over the barista's. Before Taeyong turned away, he shot Jisung a smile and a wink, leaving Jisung breathless and in disbelief.

* * *

"Lele, you don't understand! He _winked_ at me. That _must_ mean he is into me right?! I’m just some dumb college kid, why would he be interested in _me_?!" Jisung grumbled from his position on the couch. Chenle, the forever helpful roommate he was, was sitting under Jisung's legs playing a game on their console and effectively ignoring Jisung's plight. "Stop ignoring me, Chenle!" Jisung kicked his leg in the air, jostling the game control from his roommate's grasp.

"Jisung, seriously, that happened four days ago," Chenle said with a sigh, saving his progress on the game. "I have heard you tell this story over six times since then. I have given you advice, I have consolled you, I have even called our friends over to help give more advice. Please calm the hell down. We're all tired of it." With a final huff of exasperation, Chenle pushed Jisung's legs off of him and marched into his own bedroom.

Jisung let out a cry of frustration into his arm. He knew he was annoying his best friends with his issues, but he couldn't help it. He didn't know how to move past them, even though they weren't that large or difficult of a problem.

Finally, the student climbed off the couch and moved into his bedroom to change into his sleepwear. After pulling on a pair of lavender sleep shorts, Jisung opened his phone to text the one person he could never annoy with his problems.

Daddy~~~~  
I need helllllppppp.

What's wrong, baby?

I donno what to do abt that man  
I want to kno more abt him

Why don't you ask for his number next time you see him?

Jisung frowned at the screen of his phone. That was what Chenle said too. Were his roommate and Daddy in cahoots?

Buuuuutt. :c  
Wat if i nvr c him agin???

Baby  
If he kept coming in and has shown as much interest as he has   
He will be back.   
I promise. Has Daddy ever broken a promise before?

Nooooo.. :c

Then he will be back.   
You just have to actually do something when you see him again.

Im scared tho.  
Wat if he doesnt actually lik me??

How could anyone not like you?  
You're precious, baby.

Jisung smiled to himself. His Daddy always knew how to make him feel better, even with just a few simple words.

Can u come over?

He attached a photo of himself pouting at the camera, a move he knew would always get him his way.

Only if you ask nicely, baby.

Pwweeeaaseeee come oveeerrrr

This time Jisung attached a short video clip of him pouting at the camera, only to flip the camera to show his hand covering the slight bulge growing in between his legs.

I'll be there in 10 minutes.

YAY!

Jisung smiled a huge smile at his phone. He always got what he wanted.

* * *

"Johnny," Taeyong whined, his head in between his arms pressed against his glass desk.

"Yes, Taeyong?" the other lawyer asked in a slightly annoyed voice, not looking up from the file in his hands.

"I like him so much. What do I do~?" Taeyong sounded pathetic whining in Johnny's office hours after the rest of the firm went home.

"As I said every time you asked in the past three weeks: ask him out. It's not that hard." Johnny was genuinely exhausted of repeating himself.

"But-" Taeyong began to say something in the defense of why _‘he couldn't ask a kid out.'_

Johnny slammed the file down on the desk, effectively shutting his partner up. "I swear to every known and unknown deity, if you make up another age-related excuse, I will ban you from my office for three months."

Taeyong gasped dramatically. "You wouldn't."

The older lawyer smirked at his friend as he leaned back in his chair. "Do you want to test me?"

"No," the blonde said quietly under his breath. Deep down he knew his best friend would do it if he felt it was the only option.

"Good. So how about we form an actual plan of attack here? It's just like in court. You just have to plan what you're going to say and then follow through with it. Be prepared for every question or comment."

Taeyong sat blinking at his best friend. "I never thought about it like that."

"Well no shit, you have been looking at this from a child's perspective. You've been blinded by a schoolboy crush. What happened to my best friend who always saw the big perspective?"

"Ok, ow, Johnny."

"Suck it up, you did this to yourself. Ok, so you go to the coffee shop. What do you do from there?"

"Well, I normally order my regular coffee, I go to my usual table, sit my stuff down, get my drink, and sit there until I finish it," Taeyong counted on his fingers after each step, making sure he listed everything he could think of.

Johnny rubbed his hand down his face in exasperation. "I didn't mean normally. I meant as a plan of action."

"Oh..." Taeyong mumbled, completely unaware of what to do or say as a plan.

Johnny noticed his friend's hesitation and decided to just make the plan for him. "Ok, so you go to the coffee shop and do your usual stupid routine. When you leave, leave a tip and note for him. Don't leave it on the table, though, in case someone else takes it. Go to the front and give it to him or someone there and say it's for him."

Taeyong nodded along to his best friend's plan, comfortable with each of the steps aside from one. "What do I write on the note?"

"Whatever you want to say out loud but don't have the balls to actually say."

* * *

"Ok, so remind me what's happening right now," Sicheng said, staring at the sleeve for a drink in his hands.

"When the blonde business man comes in and orders an iced Americano with extra vanilla, make sure you put this sleeve around it," Chenle said quietly in Mandarin. He was finally sick of his best friend's whining and complaining. Even when his FWB was over, he still whined about the business man. He gushed about him so much that even Chenle knew every detail about him.

The other Chinese barista nodded slowly, still staring at the sleeve. "Why are we doing this, though? Isn't this Jisung's phone number?"

The younger of the two quickly shushed his friend when he said Jisung's name; the last thing he needed was for his friend to overhear his name.

"Yes, it is, but he needs a kick in the ass to go the right direction. Trust me, if you had to live with his complaining, you'd be doing the same thing."

"If it makes him stop staring into the lobby like a love-sick puppy, I will gladly support any plan of yours, Chenle," their manager, Amber, said, also in Mandarin, as she walked past the boys.

"Thank you! I'm glad someone does!" Chenle yelled at her in aggravation. "Listen, Sicheng, just put the sleeve on the drink. It is _not_ that hard."

* * *

A week passed since Taeyong and Johnny made a plan for how Taeyong was going to ask out the cute barista. Every day, the business man would go the coffee shop, but he wouldn't see the blue haired boy. It wasn't until one night after work that he saw Jisung again. It had been such a long day spent in court that Taeyong wasn't sure he had the mental capacity to stand, let alone try to flirt. He knew, however, that Johnny would actually kill him if he didn't at least _try._

That's how Taeyong found himself ordering his regular Americano with more money than necessary in his hand. "The change is a tip for Jisung, and can you give him this note as well?"

"Sure!" the girl behind the counter said loudly, too excited for such a late hour of the night.

Taeyong made for his usual table, but he didn't go further than a foot from the counter before he was confronted by a short, blonde haired man who obviously worked at the coffee shop.

"Did you text him yet?" Was all the man asked, as though that was a perfectly good reason to stop a customer in the middle of the lobby.

"Text who?" Taeyong asked, genuinely confused by the encounter.

"Jisung!" the man whispered loudly. "The drink sleeve from yesterday? You know, the one with the phone number on it?"

The business man couldn't help but stare at the younger man. "That was Jisung's number? I thought it was that other barista's so I threw it away because I wasn't interested."

Chenle let out a loud groan. "You both are so helpless. Here." He pushed a napkin into Taeyong's hand before he continued to speak. "That has Jisung's number on it. Please just text him or something. His pining is getting ridiculous."

Taeyong could only nod, dumbstruck by the other man's words. His name being called broke him from his trance. As he grabbed his drink, he noticed the blonde boy was nowhere to be found. The only sign the encounter actually happened was the napkin crumbled in Taeyong's hand.

* * *

‘ _Text or call me sometime,’_ read the note in neat, even handwriting, followed by a neat phone number. Jisung smiled to himself as he reread the note for at least the 20th time. He couldn't believe the business man was actually reaching out to him; it was like his dreams were coming true.

He needed advice for what to send the business man, though, and _when_ to send it. He knew who he needed to ask.

Daddddyyyyyy

It wasn't uncommon for his conversations with his Daddy to start with the endearment.

When shld i txt taeyong????

Whenever you want, baby. I don't think there is a rule to this.

No i mean

wheeeennnn

like what time

day or nite

Again, whenever you want. I doubt he'll mind.

not helpiiinnnnn

Ok, how about this

Text him now.

wat shld i say???

say something simple. Like.. "is this Taeyong?"

hmmm okie. Thx Daddy

Of course, baby. <3

You know that's what Im here for.

Jisung smiled at his phone as he opened a new message box. He quickly typed in the number from the note before he could hesitate for too long.

Hi! Is this Taeyong?

Short. Sweet. Simple. Hopefully it wasn't a prank and Taeyong would actually respond. As soon as he hit send, however, he received a message notification from the same number.

Is this Jisung?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting guesses on who Mystery Daddy is. :)
> 
> But yay! Finally some progression of the story.  
> Johnny's character is modeled after my best friend, [dirtyretro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtyretro/), because she literally has to kick me in the ass to do anything about crushes. rip.

**Author's Note:**

> Come have a decent conversation with me on [tumblr](http://silent-terrorx.tumblr.com/)~ Anon messages are off, so have fun with that. c:
> 
> or you can hmu on / [twitter](https://twitter.com/silent_terrorx) /


End file.
